Submachine Gun
, the most frequently featured submachine gun in the Call of Duty series]] , another common submachine gun in the series]] A , often abbreviated as SMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series, appearing in all games. Submachine Guns make a bridge between a Light Machine Gun and a Pistol, having the fire rate of a Light Machine gun, while having the mobility and range more similar to that of a pistol. Submachine guns are some of the most common weapons in Call of Duty, with games all having a variety of SMG's depicted in-game. The majority of SMG's suffer from odd inaccuracy traits, such as enhanced idle sway or a minor amount of bullet spread while aiming, similar to that of a Shotgun, alongside poor bullet damage at a distance. To compensate for this, the majority of SMG's have a very fast strafe speed when aiming down the sights, at least moderate rates of fire, and good hip-fire accuracy, making the SMG's ideal for close to medium range combat playstyles. Some SMG's, however, have stats that will mirror Assault Rifles, such as range and accuracy, while sacrificing some key SMG benefits, such as power and rate of fire. List of Submachine Guns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' Thompson menu icon CoD1.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon CoD1.png|MP40 Sten menu icon CoD1.png|Sten PPSh-41 menu icon CoD1.png|PPSh-41 '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' Thompson Side FH.png|Thompson MP40 Side FH.PNG|MP40 Grease Gun Side FH.png|Grease Gun Sten Side FH.png|Sten PPSh-41 Side FH.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty 2 '' Thompson Menu Icon CoD2.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon CoD2.png|MP40 Grease Gun 3rd person CoD2.png|Grease Gun Sten model CoD2.png|Sten PPSh-41 pickup CoD2.png|PPSh-41 PPS-42 Third Person CoD2.png|PPS-42 '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One '' Thompson BRO.png|Thompson MP-40 BRO.png|MP40 MAS 38 side view BRO.png|MAS 38 Beretta M1938a 9mm Sub Machinegun.jpg|Beretta 1938 '' Call of Duty 3 '' MP40 Third Person CoD3.png|MP40 Thompson CoD3.png|Thompson Sten CoD3.png|Sten (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' MP5 menu icon CoD4.png|MP5 Skorpion menu icon CoD4.png|Skorpion Mini-Uzi menu icon CoD4.png|Mini-Uzi AK-74u menu icon CoD4.png|AK-74u P90 menu icon CoD4.png|P90 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) '' MP5 third person MWDS.png|MP5 MAC-10 third person MWDS.png|MAC-10 Mini-Uzi third person MWDS.png|Mini-Uzi '' ''Call of Duty: World at War '' Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Thompson WaWFF.png|Thompson MP40 3rd person WaWFF.png|MP40 Type 100 WaWFF.png|Type 100 Sten 3rd person WaWFF.png|Sten '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] '' Thompson Inventory WaWDS.jpg|Thompson MP40 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|MP40 PPSh-41 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|PPSh-41 Type 100 Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Type 100 Sten Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Sten Lanchester Sub-Machine Gun.jpg|Lanchester '' ''Call of Duty: Zombies '' MP40 CODZ.png|MP-40 Thompson First Person CoDZ.PNG|Thompson PPSh-41 CODZ.PNG|PPSh-41 Type 100 First person CoDZ.PNG|Type 100 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' MP5 Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|MP5 MP7 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|MP7 P90 MW2DS.png|P90 Skorpion MW2DS.png|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' MP5K menu icon.png|MP5K Skorpion menu icon BO.png|Skorpion MAC11 menu icon BO.png|MAC11 Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u Uzi menu icon BO.png|Uzi PM63 menu icon BO.png|PM63 MPL menu icon BO.png|MPL Spectre Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Spectre Kiparis Menu BO.png|Kiparis '' '' PPSh-41 Third Person BO.png|PPSh-41 (Campaign Only) Sten Third Person BO.png|Sten (Campaign Only) MP40 Third Person BO.png|MP40 (Singleplayer and Zombies Only) Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson (Original Zombies Maps Only) Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 (Original Zombies Maps Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *MAT49 *M10 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' MP5 menu icon MW3.png|MP5 Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 P90 Menu Icon MW3.png|P90 PM-9 Menu Icon MW3.png|PM-9 MP7 menu icon MW3.png|MP7 AK-74u menu icon MW3.png|AK-74u (Campaign and Spec Ops Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' P90 Inventory MW3DS.png|P90 M10 MW3DS Icon.png|M10 MP7 Inventory MW3DS.png|MP7 Skorpion Inventory MW3DS.png|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' MP7 Menu Icon BOII.png|MP7 PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector K10 MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO Peacekeeper Menu Icon BOII.png|Peacekeeper (Revolution DLC) '' '' Uzi menu icon BOII.png|Uzi (Campaign and Zombies Only) AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u (Campaign and Zombies Only) MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 (Campaign and Zombies Only) M1927 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1927 (Zombies Only) MP40 menu icon BOII.png|MP40 (Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty Online '' AKS-74U menu icon CoDO.png|AKS-74U Mini-Uzi menu icon CoDO.png|Mini-Uzi PDW90 menu icon CoDO.png|PDW90 MP5K menu icon CODO.png|SMG5 SMG5SD menu icon CoDO.png|SMG5SD Thompson menu icon CoDO.png|Thompson UMG menu icon CoDO.png|UMG Vector menu icon CoDO.png|Vector Skorpion menu icon CoDO.png|Vz.61 Skorpion '' *Additionally, the Fate assault rifle can be toggled to submachine gun mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Bizon model CoDG.png|Bizon CBJ-MS model CoDG.png|CBJ-MS Vector CRB model CoDG.png|Vector CRB Vepr Menu Icon CoDG.png|Vepr K7 model CoDG.png|K7 MTAR-X model CoDG.png|MTAR-X Ripper model CoDG.png|Ripper (Devastation DLC) '' Call of Duty: Heroes *Vector *Weevil *Erad Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' KF5 menu icon AW.png|KF5 MP11 menu icon AW.png|MP11 ASM1 menu icon AW.png|ASM1 SN6 menu icon AW.png|SN6 SAC3 menu icon AW.png|SAC3 AMR9 menu icon AW.png|AMR9 MP40 menu icon AW.png|MP40 (Current Gen Update) Sten menu icon AW.png|Sten (Current Gen Update) Repulsor menu icon AW.png|Repulsor (Current Gen Update) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' Kuda Gunsmith model BO3.png|Kuda VMP Gunsmith model BO3.png|VMP Weevil Gunsmith model BO3.png|Weevil Vesper Gunsmith model BO3.png|Vesper Pharo Gunsmith model BO3.png|Pharo Razorback Gunsmith model BO3.png|Razorback HG 40 Gunsmith model BO3.png|HG 40 (Current Gen Update) DIY 11 Renovator Gunsmith model BO3.png|DIY 11 Renovator (Current Gen Update) HLX 4 Gunsmith model BO3.png|HLX 4 (Current Gen Update) PPSh Gunsmith model BO3.png|PPSh-41 (Current Gen Update) AK-74u Gunsmith model BO3.png|AK-74u (Current Gen Update) XMC Gunsmith model BO3.png|XMC (Current Gen Update) Bootlegger third person BO3.png|Bootlegger (Zombies only) M1927 Third Person BO3.png|M1927 (Zombies only) MP40 Third Person BO3.png|MP40 (Zombies only) '' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare It is to note that in the campaign mode of ''Infinite Warfare, submachine guns are secondary weapons instead of primary. '' Erad menu icon IW.png|Erad FHR-40 menu icon IW.png|FHR-40 Karma-45 menu icon IW.png|Karma-45 RPR Evo Model IW.png|RPR Evo HVR menu icon IW.png|HVR VPR menu icon IW.png|VPR (Added via update) Trencher menu icon IW.png|Trencher (Added via update) Raijin-EMX Model IW.png|Raijin-EMX (Added via update) MacTav-45 Menu Icon IW.png|MacTav-45 (Classic weapon) '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered '' MP5 Model MWR.png|MP5 Skorpion Model MWR.png|Skorpion Mini-Uzi Model MWR.png|Mini-Uzi AK-74u menu icon MWR.png|AK-74u P90 Model MWR.png|P90 Mac-10 Menu Icon MWR.png|Mac-10 (added via update) Fang 45 Menu Icon MWR.png|Fang 45 (added via update) PK-PSD9 Model MWR.png|PK-PSD9 (added via update) '' Call of Duty: WWII '' Grease Gun menu icon WWII.png|Grease Gun PPSh-41 menu icon WWII.png|PPSh-41 Type 100 Model WWII.png|Type 100 Waffe 28 menu icon WWII.png|Waffe 28 M1928 menu icon WWII.png|M1928 MP-40 menu icon WWII.png|MP-40 Sten Model WWII.png|Sten (Winter Siege update) '' List of Cut Submachine Guns Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *MAC-10 Call of Duty: World at War '' Sten 3rd person WaW.png|Sten PPS-42 menu icon WAW.png|PPS-42 '' *Grease Gun Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' AK-74u cut menu icon MW2.png|AK-74u MP5 cut HUD icon MW2.png|MP5 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Mp5 CoD BO.png|MP5 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' Vector cut menu icon MW3.png|Vector MP5k Holographic MW3.png|MP5K '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' UMP45 Holographic Sight CODG.png|UMP45 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' MP7 Cut Icon BO3.png|MP7 '' Call of Duty: Devil's Brigade'' *M1A1 Thompson *MP40 Category:Weapon Types